


Dagobah

by Mochas N Mayhem (KoohiiCafe)



Series: Way of the Force [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-05
Updated: 2011-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoohiiCafe/pseuds/Mochas%20N%20Mayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was to be his last trip to Dagobah. Why was he still being drawn to this planet? Something was drawing him, something in the Force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dagobah

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Dagobah  
>  **Author:**  
>  **Rating:** General  
>  **Crossover:** BtVS/Star Wars  
>  **Disclaimer:** Since I am a poor chickadee with no wealth to speak of, I think it's safe to say that neither BtVS nor Star Wars are mine. ^^;  
>  **Written for:** [TtH](http://www.tthfanfic.org/) [August Fic A Day Challenge](http://twistedshorts.livejournal.com/335952.html)  
>  **Summary:** _It was to be his last trip to Dagobah. Why was he still being drawn to this planet? Something was drawing him, something in the Force._  
>  **Author's notes:** Set post ‘The Gift’ for BtVS and post Return of the Jedi for Star Wars.

It was to be his last trip to Dagobah for years to come, as he was well aware that the fact that they’d won at Endor didn’t mean there would be peace yet. The head of the Empire had been destroyed, and although that destruction had left the body of its forces disoriented and confused, there were already power hungry Admirals and Grand Admirals preparing to fill the vacuum of power. Leia had wanted him to come straight away with them to the current base for the Rebellion- or as they were soon to become, the New Republic- to not only get looked over by the best medical droids they had, but also to stand as a symbol to their forces as a hero.

The man who defeated Darth Vader, and caused the death of the Emperor.

The supposed title left the taste of ash in his mouth. He understood, of course, that there would be celebration for his father’s death; Darth Vader, not Anakin Skywalker, had been the figure of nightmares who aided the Emperor in his rise to power. Darth Vader, the iron hand of the Empire, ruthless and cruel, petty, manipulative, and full of anger. _That_ was who the galaxy would remember. Not the man beneath the mask, who had seen his own pains and hurts in his son, and had returned from the Dark Side to defeat his master. And that that would be the image forever engraved in the memory of the galaxy, alongside the knowledge that he, Luke, would be praised with the death of that man for years to come, was the thought that gave way to the deep regret that welled within him. Deep- and dark. It was an emotion that a Jedi could not afford to indulge in. It was also part of the reason he’d turned away from Leia’s request, choosing instead to come here, and promising to join them afterward.

A series of beeps, warbles, and trills sounded from behind him, pulling Luke from his reverie, and tugging something of a smile to his lips.

“I know, Artoo,” he laughed softly, watching the translation scroll across the screen of his X-wing. “You may not be too fond of Dagobah, but we won’t be here long, don’t worry.” His tone was reassuring as he reached to adjust several controls on the board, preparing to enter the planet’s atmosphere. As he did that, Artoo gave a quiet, confused whistle, the question deceptively simple. “Why?”

It was a very good question, and one that he didn’t have a real answer for. He knew, in part, it was because of that deep regret he was holding on to. He needed a little quiet and solitude from others, a place to stop for a moment and let go of that regret. But he could have done that in any number of places, all of them much easier to get to, and much closer than Dagobah. Why had he chosen here, of all places? Yoda had been here, that was true, but after Yoda’s death, why was he still being drawn to this planet? And there- there was the answer. _Something_ was pulling at him. Something in the Force. And it was tied to the place where his master had resided.

“I don’t know, buddy,” he finally answered aloud, voice soft. “I don’t know. But we’re going to find out.”

And with that decision, he flicked the last switch needed, and began his descent. It was an easy journey this time, as it had been the second time as well. He was more familiar with the planet, better prepared for the nuances and sensor disruptions, and he had the Force to guide him. Soon enough, he was setting down gingerly on a small patch of clear ground, popping open the hatch, and climbing down. Thankfully, he wasn’t too far from Yoda’s home, which he intended to see to first; it would only take him a couple minutes to get there, if he didn’t have to take the long way around for Artoo, a fact that made up his mind for the moment.

“Artoo, stay here and lock down the ship for me. I’ll be back in a little while, so don’t wander off, alright?” A command which got an indignant squeal from the droid, followed by a series of firm boops. It made him laugh, and he shook his head before raising one hand and waving it at him. “I know, I know, you can take care of yourself. Just- take care of the ship.

And when Artoo let loose a more satisfied set of beeps, Luke smiled and set off down the path. The dim early morning light filtered through the canopy high overhead, giving the thick, humid air an almost green tinge as he moved along. For the swamp, it was almost serene, the nocturnal hunters retired while the rest of the animals had yet to wake, and it was peaceful. Calming. He knew when he reached the hut, it would be even more so, as most of the animals had avoided the old Jedi Master’s dwelling in life, and it should not have yet been long enough for them to venture toward it. That was why, when he finally cleared the forest and reached the hut, he was surprised to see a light inside. Surprised- and guarded.

He’d never seen anyone out in far in the swamps before- in fact, he’d never seen another intelligent being other Yoda himself the entire time he’d been on Dagobah. That there was a light on in his late master’s home, and he could see a shadow moving within, made Luke wary. One hand dropped down to the belt of his flight suit, where he’d hooked his lightsaber earlier, and carefully unclipped it and slid his finger over the activation button. He wouldn’t turn it on now, not when it would give his presence away, but he _would_ defend himself if he needed to. A little better prepared, he crept as close to the window as he could get, as quietly as possible. It was as he tried to carefully get a look through without being seen that a voice startled him.

“I know you’re out there.” It was a woman, her tone amused, and only his training as a Jedi kept him from jumping. What was even more startling was that she was right above him, her voice wafting carelessly out the window, and he hadn’t sensed her coming so close. Of course, the thickness of life on Dagobah made focusing on one individual life harder than almost anywhere else, but he’d trained his senses here. She _shouldn’t_ have been so easily able to surprise him. “You could’ve just knocked. It’s not very nice to spy on a girl, ya know.”

“I’m sorry.” With a frown, Luke moved away from the wall, lightsaber held loosely down. Her words were Basic, but there was a strange accent to them that he’d never heard before. She looked human, though, small and petite, with long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a slight smile. “I wasn’t expecting to find anyone here. The person who lived here before-”

“Died the last time you were here. I know.” If he hadn’t been able to hear the sorrow in her voice, much less feel it in her heart, as she stated it so matter-of-factly, he would have been more suspicious. No one else knew Yoda had lived here, of that much he was certain, so how did she know- “I was here. Just- not _here_. Which- is a really long and complicated story, and I don’t think you want to stand out there while I make with the explanation.”

“Wait, you were-” Luke’s eyes widened at her words, but she cut him off before he could finish the question.

“Here, yes, here. Remember? Big long story? So you go get that shiny little robot thing of yours, come back here, and we’ll do story time. Got it? Good. Now go.” And then she was away from the window and rummaging around with some dishes, and what he belatedly realized was food cooking on the little stove. It took a considerable amount of willpower to pull himself from the pure shock of what this strange woman was saying and concentrate. She was perfectly settled in the little house, and didn’t look like she was going anywhere for quite awhile now that she’s ‘dismissed’ him. Nor did she seem to be a threat or, as a quick touch to her mind saw, bear any hostile intent toward him.

The lightsaber went back on his belt, he went back through the forest, and within twenty minutes, he had returned to the little hut with Artoo in tow. Apparently, that’d been enough time for her to finish whatever it was she’d been making and set out two plates, one for her, and one for him. And when he sat down to eat, Artoo watching from outside the window, she launched into her ‘story.’

Her name was Buffy, and she was from a different world. No, not world, a different _universe_ , and she’d jumped into some kind of intergalactic portal and been thrown onto this planet. It had happened after he rushed off to save Han and Leia, and Yoda had found her battered, bloody, and almost dead, and taken care of her, because he’s sensed something about her. According to Yoda, she wasn’t Force Sensitive, like Jedi were, but- she said it amounted to a battery, soaking in the Force from around her, and using it to power herself unconsciously, so she was stronger, faster, and healed quicker than other humans. They were all things a Jedi could do with the Force, but Jedi had to concentrate, and consciously use such skills, while Buffy did it naturally. She also said she’d been really disappointed when she found out that Jedi could move things with the Force and she couldn’t, and not so much disappointed when she discovered Jedi could sense others’ emotions. When he asked why, and how she’d known he was outside earlier, she launched into an extremely quick and hard to follow explanation that she’d been telepathic once, and it sucked and then went away, but she had something called a ‘spidey sense’ that let her feel other creatures around her. Then she told him how Yoda had begun to teach her how to hone the abilities she had, when Luke himself had returned to Dagobah.

“So you were _here_ when I was the second time?” It was a point he couldn’t get past, more so than some of the rest of her story. Had she really been here and he missed it, even with his self proclaimed title as a Jedi Knight? And if she had been- why hadn’t Yoda told him?

“Yeah.” And there was that sadness in her voice again, even in that single word.

“Then-”

“Why didn’t he tell you?” She paused, the smile on her face bittersweet when she shrugged. “I don’t really know. Only thing he told me,” another pause, and her voice raised a little in an almost amusing imitation of Yoda’s voice, had the situation been slightly different, “‘ _Your_ time, it is not. Wait, you shall, remain hidden, and speak with him after. In time- you will understand.’”

“That,” Luke said with a sigh, “sounds like Master Yoda.” Or Ben, for that matter. He’d learned in the recent past that both of his mentors spoke in riddles when it suited them, and he hadn’t yet decided if it was a Jedi trait he appreciated or not.

“Thank you, thank you, I’ll be here all night.” This time, her voice was deeper, mimicking something, but what that something was, Luke didn’t have a clue. She noticed his confused look and sighed. “Right. Different universe. Yoda didn’t get most of my stuff either.” Buffy pouted for a moment, then gave him a wry smile. “Sorry. I’m probably kind of crazy, after being stuck here alone since- since you left last time. And now you’re here, and company, and- I’m just really hoping you’re not going to like, fly back off and leave me stranded, because- did I mention crazy? You know, the stir kind. I’m just not cut out for hermit life, especially not hermit life with no showers and swamp water and killing my own food, and-”

“Don’t worry.” He couldn’t help but laugh at the way she rambled, but he cut her off with a warm smile, something that had been lacking since Yoda had died and he’d accepted his fate as a Jedi. “I’m not going to leave you here. I’m not sure how we’re getting you off Dagobah, but we’ll figure something out, Buffy.”

“Oh thank _god_!” And the relief was so apparent on her face that he laughed again, even when it made her pout again. “What? _You_ try being trapped here all alone for as long as I’ve been here.”

“It’s alright. We’ll figure out a way, and then you’ll get to see more of this galaxy than Dagobah. Trust me, it gets a lot better than this.”

“Are there showers? Or, better yet, shopping malls?”

“Yes.” Luke found himself smiling even wider. “Shopping malls, and much, much more.”


End file.
